After all, you are everything I have
by Misao Kitsune
Summary: What if Gogo did not die after the fight against Beatrix Kiddo? She was in a coma for seven months and, when she wakes up, she finds herself sharing a hospital bedroom with an old work colleague, Nishino Yuya. And... What if they were in danger? Sorry about all the mistakes, I'm Brazilian, but I think that english sounds better in the writing.
1. Waking up

**_Gogo's point of view, Flashback mode on_**

_I was fighting against the Black Mamba. She was almost dead, just a little bit more and she would desist, stop fighting because of the suffocation. I knew it would happen. It had to. But it didn't. It didn't happen because I suddenly felt an unsupportable pain on my left foot, as it had been stabbed with a sword. The blonde woman had perforated it with nails, which were coming out from a big piece of board, which, I guess, felt from the plafond._

_I couldn't hold the chain anymore, the pain was too much for me to handle and keep pulling it around her neck. Then I felt the nails coming into my skull. The pain was too terrible, like if part of the bone had been completely removed from me without any kind of anaesthesia. I felt it drilling my head and the blood drilling for my hair. Then the red liquid was also falling from my eyes and my vision was completely painted in red. I can't see anything. After a few seconds I couldn't see at all. Not even the blood, just the back. I couldn't feel the pain either. I… I was... Was I dead?_

**Flashback mode off**

A penetrating, scared and horrified scream comes out from my throat, filling the ambient. My eyes still closed, I'm too scared to open them. I'm scared of the possibility of see that blood again. I can't do it; I'm not strong enough. I'm scared! I don't want to die! Please… I need help! I'm so scared… If I'm dying, I don't want to open my eyes.

"Gogo!" Someone is calling me. Am I dead? Why would someone who is not my master call my name? I keep screaming. "Hey, Gogo! Calm down, it's all right. Can you listen to me? Open your eyes, it's all right." I know this voice. A masculine and young voice, which is coming from someone who I know. He is a work mate. How was him called? Yukki? Yori? Yuya! Yes, that was it!

"Yuya-kun?" I ask.

"Yes, it's me. Open your eyes. You can do this. I promise you, there is no danger."

"If I open my eyes I will see something I don't want to see." That's my answer after long time thinking.

" Gogo… If you don't want to see me I can move for you to open your eyes…" Is this boy kidding me? What is his problem?

"I am not talking about you, I'm talking about all this blood. If I'm dying, I don't want to know how much it's bleeding".

"Which blood? Gogo, there is no blood. You are all right, I promise you. Look, you can punch me as much as you want to if you open your eyes and see blood. You are not bleeding anymore, it already stopped a long time ago, after the second surgery".

"Surgery? I don't remember any surgery. I won't open my eyes, I'm not strong enough to punch you right now." I say. He is lying.

"You were into a coma for the last seven months". Coma? I can't… I don't remember falling asleep, I just… But… The black… I felt no pain… Well, it does make sense. "I'm talking the truth! Trust me, you will not see any blood".

"If you are lying, I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"I am not."

"You better. You better." This is my last warn before, slowly, move my eyelids and obey him. God… He is right! There is no blood! There is a little pain, but nothing too terrible such as what I felt when she stabbed me with the nails.

"See? You are all right. No blood. You are in St. Luke International Hospital. Have no idea why did they bring us here instead of any other hospital, but we survived". I blink several times before finally look at Yuya's face. He is two years older than me, been eighteen. I am sixteen, unlike everyone says. I lie about my age to be allowed to work to my master. Yuya is a cute boy. Visually nave, his slanted eyes are intense and his face is childish and adult at the same time. Well, as I said, he is cute.

"Kami-sama… Did I actually…?" How can I ask him?

"Yes. You have been sleeping for seven months without even one moment of conscience. You ate lucky that nails didn't reached your brain… And I'm lucky they putted my arm back on. We are the only ones who are completely fine now. But I thought you wouldn't survive"

"Only us? What about…?"

"O-Ren Ishii is dead. I'm sorry". His answer is like been stabbed again, but this time in the heart. My mistress… Almost my _mother_! Dead? How could I let it happen? It's my fault… Only mine… Another scream comes out and fills the room. My hands go straight to my head, holding my brown and extremely straight hair. Tears fog my vision before falling for my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Gogo. I should have protected her properly… I'm so sorry about that!" I keep sobbing, wishing I were actually dead.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I was her bodyguard… I was supposed to protect her… But I didn't, and now she's dead". I wish I could keep my laments in the inside, but it is not possible in this moment.

"You did. You did protect her as much as you could. You were unconscious; there were nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself."

"I know… I know… But she was more than my mistress… She was a kind of mother to me. She took care of me during my whole childhood and I wished I could return the favour… She raised me and trained me… She saved my life, but I couldn't save hers." I explain. "Oh, oka-san… Gomenasai…" I look up, facing the ceiling. I wish she could hear me… And see how sorry I am.

"I see. Look, Gogo… I know you are sad and suffering her loss, but you need to be strong, ok?" I agree, moving my head up and down. "Do you want a hug or something like that?"

"Yes" My lower lip is shaking. Yuya's arms come around me, holding me against his warm and confortable body. Why am I hugging him? He is not even my friend… Well, think I'm just sad and scared, worried about what is going to happen now. In the end, I am just a lonely sixteen year-old girl. "My God… Why is it happening?"

"I don't know. We all knew it would happen, that we would get too old to keep working… Or get disabled. It ended in a unexpected way, that's true, but we knew." He's hands are slowly and gently moving for my hair, comforting me.

"Onegai, stop it. Don't try to make me feel better." I sop. "Nothing can make me feel better. Don't you understand? I'm alone now. I'm a sixteen-year-old killer and now I'm orphan. I will end up in an orphanage." How will I survive in an orphanage? I… I will kill everyone there. Well, I will probably make an exception for the small children, but I will… I don't want to… Oh, my god!

"Well, I am eighteen. You can stay with me for a while, till you complete eighteen as well."

"Ok. Normally I wouldn't accept, but I need it. So, thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Are you going to ask me any kind of… You know, payment?" I really don't want to have sex with Yuya, but I will if he asks me to. I need to stay with him; he is all I have now.

"No. I still remember what happened to the last guy who wished to screw you. You ripped his intestines." Ok, when I think that way I see it's creepy, but… But I was angry and drunk and I realised that he actually wanted my body. So I offered myself to that man and, when he accepted my false offer, I stabbed him with my favourite katana.

"I am not going to kill you, Nishino-san." I give a short laugh. "I would prefer if you didn't ask me to do it, but you are my last hope."

"So you would reply the favour with sex, if I asked you to" He seems not believe it.

"Yes, I would have to, wouldn't I? Why? Are you asking me to?" Now I feel a little disgusted. I really don't feel well enough to have sex, especially when it's a payment. He's answer is no. Yes! It's a no! My heart goes faster as a smile comes and fills my face.

"Why are you that happy? Did you actually though I would ask that kind of thing? You just woke up! I would never… I am not the kind of person who does that."

"I trust you." I whisper. Do I? How can I trust someone who I never talked to? But I do. I do trust Yuya, because he is my last hope. I need him now.

"But I do want your help to pay the bills, when we find somewhere to live."

"Don't you have a house?" _Great_, I think. _Now I will have to sell my ass to help Yuya to rent a house._

"Well, I used to. I sold it to pay the hospital and the therapy. You know, I nearly lost my arm forever." He's explanation does make some sense.

"Ok. What will we do now? If I don't have a house I still need to go to an orphanage."

"When we leave the hospital we can find somewhere to live and, until then, we can stay in a hotel or something like this. Do you know how O-Ren's signature looked like?"

"Yeah, she used to ask me to sign papers for her." And once more I realise how much I miss my "mother". I want her here, with me. I want her to take care of me once more. To tell me what am I doing wrong when I kick a punch-bag. I want her to hug me and read me a story before I sleep, as she used to do when I was young. I can't see anymore. There are too many tears in my eyes. I start sopping again, crying the loss of O-Ren Ishii. "I miss her".

"I know. Hey, stop crying. She wouldn't want you to cry."

"You didn't even know her. You don't know what would she want, you can't know. But… She meant everything to me. Without her I would be living in the street, being rapped every single day, taking care of ten kids and prostituting myself to have money to buy drugs."

"I think I will call a nurse for you. And… The Gogo I though I knew wouldn't cry like that." He says. Probably he is right. This is the first time I cry since I was eleven, two nights before O-Ren Ishii finding me. But this time I need to cry. I'm too hurt, too sad to hold it for even one second.

"Did you ever lose someone very close to you? I mean, someone who represented everything for you? Without who you would never be able to survive? Someone to who you owe your life?" I'm actually scared of thinking about how my life would be if O-Ren Ishii hadn't found me that night. I was so scared! I didn't know how to protect myself. It would be the second time in a week I would be rapped. I was just eleven and I… I was so scared! I screamed until it seemed that my throat would explode. And then there was someone between those four men and me. She started to fight them and easily killed them all. I was too scared to look, so I just heard the screams. Strangled screams, full of pain. When she told me to open my eyes, I though I would die as well, but I didn't. O-Ren Ishii hugged me and told me it was all right. Then she presented to me and asked me if I wanted to go with her. I didn't hesitate even for one second before accepting.

When we went to the place I would later call 'home', my 'mother' trained me in all martial arts, teaching me to use every kind of white-weapon. Every time she hugged me or kissed my forehead bedtime, I felt safe. I'm sure I will never feel like that again.

"Not really. I hadn't ever give a shit to anyone and anyone never gave a shit to me." His answer surprises me. I always though that Yuya was a nice guy who would be kind to anyone. I though he was completely different of me, who had never though even for a half a second before sticking a katana right in the heart of the first one who annoyed me.

"I see. I'm almost in this level as well." Instead of start crying again I give him a half-smile. "Think it will be nice to share a house with you."

"If you don't kill me as I sleep, then I think it will be fun." Now he is being sarcastic. God, I want to slap him! I hate when someone is sarcastic with me, except, of course, for myself.

"I already said! I am not going to kill you. I need you to stay out of an orphanage and… You are all I have now."

"Arigatou gozaimashite. Now I will call a nurse to see you."

A blonde woman who obviously is not Asian comes into the small room, which I share with Yuya.

"Kon'nichi'á!" Her Japanese is a shit. But I will forgive her for this.

"I can speak English, if you prefer." Or maybe I don't apology her fail...

"No, thanks. Well, let's see… The doctors though it would take ages for you to wake up. That nails almost reached your brain. You and your boyfriend are lucky you survived to the attack, it was terrible!"

"I am not her boyfriend!" Yuya's voice becomes angry for the first time since I first met him. "Gomen, Gogo, she decided it." I agree with my head.

"He is not my boyfriend, we just worked together". I say sharply.

"Right, of course he is not. Well, how are you feeling?"

"A little pain in my head. Right…" My hand touches the lateral of my head, right where the nails came in. I can fell the small scars, but I don't think anyone can see it. "Here."

"Yeah, It will be painful for now on, once you are awake. But I promise you it will stop in a few weeks." Her voice is calm and sweet. I feel confortable with her, unlike it happens with other doctors. "There will be a few scars, but without any damage to the shape of your head or anything that might affect you good-looking, don't worry about this."

"Hm… I guess that's good." I can't stop the sadness in my voice.

"Anything wrong?" She asks. Yuya looks at me, worried about something. No… I am not going to kill her either. I don't feel good enough to kill anyone.

"No, I'm fine. It's just the pain." I lie. Don't want to tell it to anyone else, it is already a risk telling it to Yuya.

"I will bring you some analgesic. It will help you." She says before going out from the room and leaving me alone with Yuya.

He looks at me in a weird way, as I was a kind of bomb, which will explode at any moment. Actually I am. I know I am a teenager and I wasn't supposed to feel this… Blood thirst. Someone said me I was too angry, but I am not… Yes, I kill people when I'm angry, but it's not that frequent. I usually killed only those who O-Ren asked me to. I would do anything for her and I was ok with killing. I don't really care about human lives, except for hers and myself. I ignore the other humans until they annoy me too much or try to screw me. Then, and only then, I kill them for my own will.

"I am fine! Stop looking at me like that." I almost beg him. His smile is a small help, but it shows that he trusts me. He moves his head up and down in agreement.

The time pass slowly as we face one another, waiting for the nurse, Lily Fallen, to came back. Yuya's dark eyes are confuse and, at the same time, completely full of sure. I press my lips one against the other and, then, bite my lower lip.

"Did you tell her I was your girlfriend? Because if you did I will feel forced to punch you until you bleed."

"I didn't." He says slowly. "And I still thinking I can stop you if so I wish. I mean, look at your size! What's your height?"

"I'm 1.55m. Yes, I am short, but fast as a snake and much more dangerous than you, so shut up." My voice is full of anger. I hate when people talk about my size. If I'm short, that's because I basically didn't have a real meal between the ages of nine and eleven. And then Nishino Yuya makes the biggest mistake he could do. He starts laughing at me because of my height.

"Stop laughing or I will give you the biggest scar you ever had."

"I'm sorry, Gogo! I can't stop… You are so small! How can you actually have killed all those people? You are the size of a… A twelve year-old girl!" He keeps laughing. It makes me angry… I hate when people doubt of my killing skills. I was trained to fight taking advantage of my own small height.

"You will pay for every single word you said." My voice is menacing as I go over Yuya, starting to punch his face and chest. I'm weak because of the time without eating, but I still hurting him. I keep his eyes arrested to mine, telling me I am really angry. Then his look goes down for a second and his eyebrows rise before he looks at the ceiling, facing it with all his strong.

"Gogo? You… I… Your clothes are too large for you. I swear I only glimpsed, but… Please, get off."

"Oh!" I say when I realise what he meant. I hug myself, hiding the form of my breasts.

"I'm sorry about that." He says. It's ok, isn't it? I mean, he didn't try to touch me or… He is apparently trying to control himself.

"Baka…" I growl.

"Please, don't kill me." He begs. I love when they beg… It's so pleasant! It's so pleasant to be the one who decides if someone will live or die! Normally I would get my katana and perforate his heart right now, but I will not. Not this time. I do not want to kill or hurt Nishino Yuya.

"I am not going to hurt you. Trust me, I will not do anything." I explain. He smiles to me, obviously happy with my decision. I let him go, going back to my bed.

"I'm back!" The nurse opens the door, getting into the room and giving me a small plastic cup with a pink liquid inside. I take it and approach from my mouth, preparing me to drink it. I hate liquid medicine… It smells terrible!

"Gogo! Don't drink it!" My brain interprets Yuya's scream faster than I realise what is happening as he kicks the cup from my hands. The liquid stains the sheets and seems to be… boiling! It's acid!


	2. Unexpected Danger

**_Yuya's Point of view_**

Ok, then, we are in danger. The nurse, Lily, just tried to poison Gogo. The girl jumps over Lily's body, holding her neck with the knees and keeping her hands immobilised against the floor. I hold her legs, stopping any possible movement. Lily can't fight… She doesn't look like a murderer… She seems a young and scared girl, just like Gogo does. I would never think she would try such a thing.

"You tried to poison her, your bitch!" I say as Gogo starts twisting one of Lily's long arms. She screams, but her voice is obscured by Gogo's leg.

"Do you realise how fast I can kill you if I so wish?" Asks my colleague. The nurse moves her head in a signal of "yes". "Well, shut the hell up, then."

"I didn't do that, I swear! Please don't hurt me! I would never… Oh, my god, I can't breathe! Please!"

"I want you to listen very carefully." She warns. "I will relax my leg just a little bit for you to have space enough to breathe. If you try to react, I swear in name of all the gods I will strangle you to death." Well, this attempt of killing Gogo actually infuriated her. "It will be very painful and agonizing, I promise you. So I suggest you to be quiet. You will speak when I ask you a question and will not ask for help. Do we have an agreement?" Lily doesn't say anything. "Ok, let's practice a bit before starting. I just asked you a simple question. Answer it." Her voice is childish, but it's a warning. Gogo might be very cute right before killing or torturing someone,

"Yes, we do."

"Great, you are getting better." Gogo relaxes her leg and Lily takes a deep and noisy breath, what relieves her. "Let's start it now. It's for true now, you can't wrong. Did you try to poison me with that fucking cup of acid?"

"No. No, I didn't. I promise you."

"Who did it then?"

"I don't know."

"Let's make something clear. Don't worry, my mistake, I hadn't told you about this rule. I need an answer. Even if it is just a speculation. I will investigate it later just for sure, before killing the fucking bastard. So, please, tell me, who do you think is guilty?"

"Well… I don't know her name, but I will try to describe her. She is tall, blonde, long and hair and her eye is blue."

"Oh! Look, Yuya-kun, she is actually good in this game. But the suspect seems terribly similar to you. Are you trying to confess anything?" Its fun to watch how Gogo feels confortable with killing people. She is playing and enjoying it. Lily's eyes seems have changed to two huge table tennis blue and red balls and she is crying.

"No. I mean, she is similar to me, but different at the same time. She… She is wearing an eye patch. And she is a bit taller, maybe because of the shoes. She actually scares me." Sops Lily.

"Great, now we are actually communicating. How did she convince you to bring me the poison instead of medicine?"

"She didn't… She didn't talk to me about that. I asked if she was new here, because I had never seen her before. She told me she was and asked me where I was taking the medicine for and I told her… Then she seemed… Happy. And gave me this. But I swear I didn't know."

"I did not ask you that. But… I actually think you are telling me the truth." Gogo's smile is… Motivational. This girl, sitting and interrogating the blonde nurse, is doing what she was trained to do, what she is supposed to do. And she likes to do it. "Describe the nurse again, please."

"Okay. She was blonde, long hair and one blue eye. I don't know about the other one, because an eye patch covered it. I think she is a bit taller than me, but it might be because of the shoes." Lily Stutters. Her words echo trough my minds. _Blonde wearing an eye patch. Blonde wearing an eye patch. Blonde wearing an eye patch._ Oh, shit.

I think I actually know who is this person. That woman who used to work with O-Ren, when she was in the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. When she was known as Cottonmouth. I saw her once, when she came to a little visit. Mistress Ishii seemed angry, but reacted only when the blonde, California Mountain Snake, I think was her codename, attacked. She was very well trained in martial arts, but not as good as Gogo, who easily defeated her. The woman survived and ran away. My colleague would have go after her to finish her work, but O-Ren didn't let her.

"Crap."

"What happened?" Asks my new… Roommate.

"Don't you recognise the description? The one who you fought against two years ago?" I try to explain without say the name, once it may make her even angrier because of a possible forgetfulness of that day. Gogo's expression changes from fury to shock. She probably though the woman was dead after all the damage made.

"That bitch! How the fuck can she be alive? I tough I had kill her. She… She was bleeding so much and… Oh, shit!"

"Whom are you talking about?" Lily forgets about the rules told by Gogo.

"URUSAI!" She screams. "I told you to be quiet until I ask you something. You are lucky I have other things to worry about." A scared moan comes out from Lily's throat.

"We got to go. We are not safe here. Come" I offer Gogo my hand, helping her to get up. I am scared… My arm is almost completely fine and I can use it almost as I used to, but I'm not strong right now and Gogo is weak as well. I don't think we are able to fight right now.

I hold Gogo behind me, I don't want her to risk… I don't want to be alone in this world again. We walk slowly, approaching from the door. My hand goes to the door handle and starts to turn it. Before I make even one more movement, Gogo pulls me back.

"We can't go without our weapons… We need them back. Maybe clothes as well, people will send us back here if we go out like this."

"Right. Hey, where can we find our stuff?" I ask Lily. The nurse is trying to catch her breath. Then, she open her mouth and answer slowly.

"They are at the depot. I can take you there if you want."

"This is so sweet, she trusts the people who almost killed her." Gogo kids, giving an acute laugh.

"Gogo, not now. Please, let's get out of here." I am almost begging her. Her eyes go down, agreeing sadly with my request. "Thank you."

"Then, yes, please, take us there. But try something stupid and I still going to make your death slow and painful… By breaking every single bone in your body until you reach your limit of pain and die. Believe me, I know how to do this." I raise my eyebrows, surprised by how practical Gogo is. Lily's head moves very slowly as she agrees. I have to admit, this girl is very convincing.

The nurse fixes her hair, trying to hide any evidence of the interrogatory. Behind me I see Gogo doing the same and drying the sweaty face with the hospital camisole.

The blonde goes off the room and I follow her, still holding the most dangerous sixteen-year-old girl in the world behind me. My hand pushes her slender waist, preventing any possibility of her to go anywhere.

We follow Lily though the corridors and I feel Gogo's head moving to look at every plaque we pass for. Her tension may be felt in the air and she is ready to jump over the first person that appears. Lily guide us to a lift in which we get in and follow to the second floor. There is a plaque indicating the depot and we follow it.

Lily opens the door of a large room full of shelving, each one full of personal belonging of people. We walk trough the place until the shelf in which is written the number of our bedroom. There are the clothes that we used in that day, my suit and Gogo's usual schoolgirl grid skirt, white socks and black coat. One of the white shoes is full of blood, so she steals black all stars of the same size. The girl seems relieved when she finds a red bra and underwear.

"Ok, turn around." She asks. I obey her and listen as she takes off the hospital clothes and puts hers on. "Fine, you can look now."

"_You_ turn around now. Both of you." They do what I ask and I put on my underwear and the black pants, but the sleeve of the shirt and the jacket are torn. "Well, we have a problem. I don't have anything to wear as a shirt."

"Are you wearing pants?" Asks Gogo, keeping her eyes closed and turning to face me.

"Yes. You can open your eyes." And she does. "See? It's torn."

"Give me the shirt." I do as the girl asks and watch as she removes the torn part of the sleeve and uses the remains of it to measure the point where she will torn in the other side. "Wear it." I obey again and she folds the two sleeves, hiding the marks of where she rent the tissue. "You look great on it." Gogo is actually smiling. Not a sadistic smile, a real smile, childish and almost happy. "Where are our weapons? We had a small katana and two long ones, both of them sheathed and attached to leather straps. There is no need for the meteor hammer, it will draw too much attention." That short demonstration of humanity, of her girly girl inside is already gone. "And I can find another one easily and that one is probably broken after the fight."

"There is a section for weapons in the end o the room. Come with me." Again we follow Lily to the place where our katanas are. I watch as Gogo finds her small favourite katana and hugs it, pressing it against the chest and whispering:

"I missed you so much… I didn't mean to abandon you for so long." I feel forced to play with the situation, so I approach and hold the katana, moving it up and down and talking in an acute weird voice.

"I missed you too, Gogo-chan! I though you would never come back to me… I'm sorry, I should have protected you properly." Her smile appears again, bigger than ever. She weakly slaps my hand, but keeps playing.

"Oh, it was not your fault, baby. It was Black Mamba's. Don't blame yourself. I will never leave you again, ok?"

"Hai, Gogo-chan! I will never leave you either. I'm glad you are awake!" I say and she starts to laugh. Gogo is actually laughing. _Laughing_! I never saw her laughing like this out of a fight… No! I never saw her laughing like this at all.

"I know. Now I need Yuya-kun to let you go, because I will tie you to my tight. Can you ask him to let you go?"

"Of course I can. Hey, Yuya-chan, can you let Gogo-chan tie me to her tight?" I agree with my head and let go. Gogo still laughing at me as she raise her skirt and ties the leather strip to her tight. Her legs still toned and feminine… Beautiful. Then she ties her long katana to her back, putting the strip at one shoulder, as it was a bag. I do the same and we go out of the depot.

"I shall go now. You know how to get out of the building and I will not try to stop you. Good luck."

"Great. Sayonara, Fallen-san. See you in next life." Says Gogo.

"Bye. I really hope you survive." I say. She probably saved our lives. I like her, I think.

Lily starts walking away, leaving us here. My future roommate and me ignore her. We need to decide exactly what to do now, every single step. We need to be completely sure about what to do and consider the possibility of being found by the California Mountain Snake.

She sits on the floor and I do the same, facing her. Gogo makes a ponytail in her hair as she thinks, the lips contracted. She looks tired… still not completely awake and there are small dark bags under her perfect eyes.

"Keep calm. We need to think."

"I am thinking" Her voice is tired as well. I hadn't realise it before. "Well, let's follow the advises of emergency exit. There will be ways to scape every twenty or twenty-five steps. We have our weapons now; we are able to protect ourselves."

"Then you better take your meteor hammer, because she may have weapons of medium or long distance and we will not be fast enough to scape if we need to carry one another." I warn her. The stairs are not large enough to a fight; the woman will probably have a fire gun with her, just for sure. She probably tried do poison Gogo first because she is too dangerous for her. I would be a bit easier to kill.

"Yeah. And then I will need a bag to hide it. I'll take it." Gogo gets up and takes the meteor hammer. "I swear I didn't actually considered leaving you here. I'm sorry if I hurt you." She is talking to the weapon… Yeah, Gogo loves her weapons. They are like her special teddy bears. How can she be that childish with mortal weapons?

"Don't let she fool you! She actually would leave you here. I saved you!" I scream to Gogo's Meteor Hammer.

"He is lying!" She laughs. "I will take a bag to put you in. Hope I can find something practical." And she walks away from me, looking for something to put the weapon in.

I keep looking for anything useful, but the fire guns are all empty and all the katanas are broken or bad in quality. There are other weapons, but they are all too heavy and I never used any of them before. Gogo probably did, but she has already too many things with her. I need to do something to help her. Only my katana will not handle it. So I keep looking for something until I find a pair of daggers, which I put inside my boots. It will probably be useful later.

Then I sit down again to wait for her. I really think that she is already happy with her own weapons, but she may want some more.

"Y-Yuya-kun! Come here!" She calls me, obviously scared. I run, following her voice. When I reach my objective, Gogo is firmly holding the meteor hammer and using a dark-blue backpack. She looks at me nervously, the ponytail shaking as her head moves. "I swear, she was already like this when I found her. I didn't kill her, I promise you. I already checked and she has no pulse or breath."

She moves away, showing me the dead body of Lily Fallen. She has a scared expression and the blue, deep and motionless eyes are looking to the end of the section. Her neck is twisted in a bizarre angle. Killed in a silent, cold way. It's not Gogo's stile. She likes noise, screams, panic and blood. There is no blood here. And either noise. She probably didn't even see what attacked her.

"Ok. Come here." Once again I hug her. For the first time in her life she is shaking. Probably her emotions are flowing for her after the mother's death and the shock… Soon she will be again the cold and angry Gogo.

"I don't want to die… Not right now."

"Hey… Stop it. Where is the sadistic and cruel Gogo I met? You are not going to die or either me. Now we are going to get out of here, ok?" She agrees with the head.

I never though I could be so kind to someone… But she is everything I have from my old life now and I feel I have to protect her. And she looks so childish and helpless… Just like _her_. I need to protect Gogo, even knowing that she is completely able to kill anyone who crosses her way. I hold her hand, pulling her behind me and running out from the depot.

A noise travels trough the room when the blonde assassin jumps in our way. She is wearing a nurse costume, which is very similar to a real one. Gogo's growling fills the place. She really hates the California Mountain Snake.

"I though you were dead, Yubari."

"Watashi wa shinde inai." Whispers Gogo, obviously forgetting to be the cute and funny girl she was five minutes ago. "Thanks to Yuya."

"I didn't think you would cause me this kind of problem… I though you would let her die, even noticing the poison and the snake." She says.

"Snake? Which snake? There were no snake in the bedroom or anywhere I could see."

"Then my little friend didn't do its work… It was a California Mountain Snake as well... It was in your bed, little Yubari."

"Don't call me that." Warns Gogo. "My name is Gogo. You shall call me Yubari. Don't want my first name coming out from a poisonous mouth like yours."

"Sharp tongue you have. Well, about the snake, I though it would be a nice joke. As it failed, I will have to do all the work." And the blonde starts her attack, jumping over Gogo with a sword in the right hand. My friend, I think I can call her a friend, spins the meteor hammer and darts the heavy ball against her opponent.

The California Mountain Snake is hit by the weapon and falls in a crouched position what indicates pain. A strong pain in the chest; where one of her hands is pressing. Her spine is curved because of the pain and the expression is contorted in an excruciating discomfort what obviously comes from a broken rib. But she keeps fighting, this time using her blade and coming too close and preventing Gogo to use the long distance weapon.

It's my time to act. I pull my katana out of the sheath, attacking the blonde. Her skills with the katana are quite good. Pai Mei taught her well, but not as good as he trained Gogo and me. We had many broken bones because of that man… I was sent to him one year after Gogo and he always criticized me for don't be the same student as Gogo was… She was the perfect apprentice, according to himself. I always listened to a sermon about how his "Gogo-chan" was much better than me. How she was always anxious to learn and never complained when he hurt her in favour of the training. Or how thirsty for knowledge she was. Or how, once, in their last fight as teacher and student, she won.

However, I still a better student then this blonde, I'm completely sure about this. Our blades meet in a noisy and cold sound of steel. I feel like dancing with her. Dancing a deadly dance in which one of us can die in any moment. If I make a mistake, she will stuck the sword into me. If she makes a mistake, I will win.

I can't see Gogo, but I guess she is trying to find space to attack. I want it to end… I want to get out of here.

And then I realise I shouldn't have though about this. I should have concentrated in my work, what is killing this bitch here. I shouldn't have though about this because, once I did, she finds a weakness in my defence. Once she does it, all I can feel is pain. An excruciating pain in the side of my belly. She cut me with the blade. And it's bleeding. God, it hurts… It hurts so much… I can no longer keep myself standing. I fall to the floor, trying to stop the blood.

"Yuya-kun!" Gogo screams my name and I hear the meteor hammer falling as well. Shit… She is not well enough to fight right now and she knows that.

"Yuya-kun, then. Is that his name? Well, I'll give your Yuya-kun a horrible death after killing you." Says the Blonde Snake.

"Not if I kill you first, bitch." My friend whispers the answer before attacking. "I will make you suffer for trying to poison me…"

"As I did to your precious Pai Mei? I love to tell this story for everyone who learned with him before killing… It's very fun to see their reactions."

"What did you just said? You did what?" Gogo seems to also have a special affection for Pai Mei.

"He ripped my eye off; I though it would be fair if I killed him… So I putted some poison in his food. Do you know the last thing that the son of a bitch said? He said 'you will never match my Gogo.' I mean, after cursing me."

This time, Gogo's attack is furious. Full of all her anger as her long katana acts as an extension of her arm, moving to meet the blonde's blade, trying to reach her body. Her jumps and stunts look so natural and beautiful that is hard to remember about the pain as I watch it. Every time she moves I can't see an assassin, but a ballerina. Her perfect body dances so naturally that I can't believe it's her brain that commands them.

Pai Mei was right. The California Mountain Snake doesn't match Gogo. Her attack is too fast, too refined to be stopped.

"You killed the man who trained me. Both my masters are dead… I have nothing to lose. It means that you will feel a lot of pain." And In one movement, Gogo cuts the woman leg. Then I see blood coming out from her belly, right in the place where is her stomach. A terrible scream comes out from her throat. "But I am not going to kill you… No, it would be to _kind_, you see? I want you to suffer before dying. Probably your friend will give you a worse death. A slow and painful death. I guess she is going to kill you as well once she finds you… You were in the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, right? My mistress told me when you came for that visit. Well, you are lucky you are in a hospital already. Sayonara." Gogo stops talking and approaches from me, helping me to get up and walk trough the hospital to a small room where she sutures the cut on my belly and steals some medicine for the pain and infection.

We are finally free to go.


	3. Surviving

•••**Gogo's Point Of View•••**

After my little speech, I walk to where Yuya lies and help him to stand. The blonde is still writhing on the floor. I hope she can walk out of the depot and ask for help. It would be a shame if she died before someone actually torture her…

"Let's go. We will need to stop in some room to do something with you." Both of us know that he will die if we don't suture the cut. Yuya needs care and no one, but me, is able to help him. O-Ren Ishii taught me a few things about first aid.

"Y-Yubari-san… It hurts…" That's all he can say. I know it does. Once, during my training, when I was fourteen, Pai Mei cut my belly with his katana. He said I was lucky he didn't rip off my intestine. Actually I don't think that cut me was his intention, but he never told me, but he apologized. And Pai Mei would never apologize if it were not an accident.

"I know it does, but I need you to be quiet. I cannot let anyone stop us; we need to get out of here. I promise you, I will let you scream as much as you want to when we find somewhere safe." My voice is… Heavy. It's hard to speak as I carry Yuya out of here, once he is much heavier than me. "And you can call me Gogo."

"Do you know it? How?"

"I will tell you more as I suture you. For distraction."

"Yoshi. Well, I think it could be worse… It didn't reach any important organ or… artery."

"Yeah! See? You can do this! You can even walk. I guess you could walk by yourself, but I don't want any risk of you to make loud sounds." We finally match the end of the depot and start walking away, going to the lift and, then, to the first floor.

Following the advises, we find a small room, in which there is no one, but is full of useful medicine and sterile needles and yarns. I ask him to lie down in the stretcher and he obeys.

"Do I have any right of anaesthesia?"

"I don't think so. I don't know how to do it. Just bite the sheets and concentrate. I know you can do this. Just relax, ok? Hold your breath, ok? Tell me when you need to catch it again and I will stop for a moment."

"Ok." He is puffy. Yuya is obviously in pain. His face is twisted and the cute slanted eyes are firmly closed. His hand looks like a stone; his fingers are so firmly closed that they seem they are going to break. The nails are probably perforating the hand.

"Just relax." I ask. But he doesn't. There is nothing else I can do, so I just start suturing the huge cut on his belly. Moans of pain come out from his throat and he bites his lower lip. The needle goes in and out from his skin ten times before I stop.

"Is it over?" He asks after one minute without any pinprick.

"Yes. Can you stand?"

"I think so. Try to find some medicine as I pull myself back."

I start looking for medicine inside the drawers for anything what looks useful. I could steal everything, but then the bag would be too heavy. When I finally get some analgesics and medicines for infections, I put all in the bag with my meteor hammer and help Yuya to walk.

"Now you can't show any pain, ok?" His face becomes motionless. "You are doing great. Now lets try to walk a little bit." I sit in the stretcher and watch as my friend takes a few steps. He is very good hiding the pain, actually. After a couple of minutes both of us feel confident about going out without look suspicious. "Hold my hand. You can nip me if you want, but your face must stay exactly as it is right now." He moves the head in agreement.

Yuya does as I said and we start walking slowly. And as we walk I look at his face, trying to control him. Then my eyes go down to face his wound and… There is blood on his shirt. Oh, shit.

"I will hug you to hide the blood, ok? I am really sorry if it hurts you. Then I put my arms around his body.

"Pretend that you are crying." He says.

"Why?"

"You are in a hospital… It would be easily understood as a girl and her brother, boyfriend or whatever, walking out of the hospital after visiting a relative or friend who is going to die."

"Good idea. Well, I actually did lost a relative… I just have to think a little bit and… And…" I start sopping again. I cry for my mother, I cry for Pai Mei, I cry for myself and for Yuya. I don't know what the fuck is happening to me, but I've been crying too much since I woke up. It must be because of the shock and… The experience of almost dying, I guess.

We keep walking out of the hospital and finally match the street. After that, we reached the distance of a few meters from the hospital and I put Yuya into a car that I stole. Immediately after getting into the car and closing the door, Yuya screams in pain. His hand is on his belly, pressing the wound. I put my own hand above his and pull it back, trying to avoid him to open the suture and make it start bleeding again. I don't want any haemorrhage right now.

"You are going to be ok. Just relax. When we find a place to stay I will give you some medicine. Hum… Maybe Sakito-kun accepts us for one night. I know he will not ask me anything for this… So, maybe." I start speaking unnecessarily, telling him things that I could keep to myself, but I prefer to talk to him because it will distract from the pain.

"Why not?"

"He is a… a childhood friend. We used to live together after… well, I can tell you this story in another moment, when we are in a safe place. Now I am driving. Just try to relax and don't touch your wound."

"Okay" He says, but keeps screaming. Poor Yuya-kun… I don't think he deserves so much physical pain.

I finally reach my destination in a huge building, quite impressive, actually. Sakito-kun chose a life without violence, a legal life in which he has no interaction with people like O-Ren or… Any of us except for me, once I made clear that I would kill anyone who attempted anything against this friend of mine or his family – yes, he has a wife and a child.

Yuya makes an enormous effort to get out of the car without any help, even once I offer my shoulder for him to hold. He accepts it only after realising that he will not get anywhere - not even the building, so close to us – without my help. Again he finds a way to change his expression and hide the pain. I press the button of the doorbell and Sakito's voice becomes audible.

"_Who is this?"_

"Stop being stupid and open the fucking door, Sakito-kun." I yell at him. Well, I am the only one who calls him Sakito and stupid in less than one minute, so I guess he knows I am I.

"_Yuno-chan? What are you doing here?"_

"Open the door, yoroshiku onegai shimasu. I need your help, I will explain it when you let us in."

"_Us? Are you in trouble?"_

"Yes, I guess we can say I have a problem. Please, it will not affect you or your family, and if it does I will protect you. Please, Yuya's life depends of it!" I beg.

"_Yoshi, you can come up." _That's his final answer. Thank god.

"Onee-san!" A little girl screams and hugs my leg. The young Mei simply loves me for some reason. She is the only child I ever liked in my whole life, and this is probably because she is Sakito's daughter.

"Yuno-chan!" My friend comes to hug me as well before realising Yuya's state. "What happened to him?"

"He was stabbed about two hours ago. Don't you dare tell me to take him to the hospital, we just run away from there."

"How did it happen? Was it something related to that woman? O-Ren?"

"I don't know. She is dead. She was killed seven months ago, in the same day when I went into coma. I woke up today and someone tried to kill me. Just one woman, but I don't know why or if someone sent her. We just need to find somewhere to stay until it heals. We just need to spend the night, I promise you."

"You can stay as much as you want to, I just needed an explanation. I will help you to put him on the bed… And there is only one bed, so you can either sleep with him or in the sofa." Sakito is physically stronger than me, so he carries Yuya to bed, where I give him some analgesics. Soon he falls asleep with me beside him and I leave the room.

Sakito, who's real name is Naoya, is sitting on the sofa with Mei on his lap. As soon as the little girl sees me, she comes to hug my leg again. I hold her in my arms in a real hug and run trough the room for a few seconds as fast as I can, making her laugh. I actually do think of her as a little sister. I don't know why, I just do.

"Onee-chan, will you stay with us? Please, say yes, say yes!"

"Yes, I will. At least for tonight, I will."

"Yay! Arigatou, onee-chan." Mei is so cute! It's comforting to hug her after all this sadness. And Sakito-kun too… He comforts me only with his presence. He was my only friend at the time when O-Ren found me. She took care to take him out of the streets as well, once we found him. We are best friends since he is fourteen, when I was nine.

I sit on the sofa, beside Sakito, and rest my head on his shoulder he hugs my waist. I always feel better when he hugs me and, in this moment, I need to feel better. Inside my heart, O-Ren's death still painful and it is like if I could die right now just because of the pain. Anyway, Sakito's hug comforts me a little bit for now.

"How did that happen, Gogo?" Hi calls me for my real name. This is weird, once the last time he called me this was about ten years ago.

"Was an enemy of O-Ren. She came as we were in the bar and killed everyone. All the Crazy 88's are dead now. When I was fighting the Black Mamba she stabbed my head with nails and I went into coma."

" What about the guy?" He asks.

"Yuya-kun almost lost his arm, but now he can use it again without any problem. But after killing all the 88's, she killed my mother. I discovered it today, when I woke up screaming."

"It must be horrible." His hands are now stroking my hair.

"I never thought I would be alone again so soon. She… She was very important to me, you know?"

"You are not alone, Yuno-chan. I'm right here, ok? I will always be here with you. You know I will, I've always been with you, didn't I?"

"Except when O-Ren found me, when I was about to be raped… Again."

"Look, that was not my fault, ok? I was looking for a job, because we couldn't stay in the street after what happened that night. I would never guess they would find you _and_ rape you."

"I know, Naoya, I know." And, again, I start crying. I hate to cry! I don't want to show my weak side, I don't want Sakito-kun to know it exists inside of me. "Fuck… I didn't intend to cry in front of you."

"You don't need to be strong all the time, Gogo." That's all I needed to actually cry, sobbing loudly. My mother is dead… Yuya is about to die… I will be alone; I will be forced to live with my friend, depending of him for a long time.

Soon Yuya starts to call my name. He is calling me really loud, in a desperate tone. Is he dying? Will Yuya-kun leave me forever? He can't leave me! I don't care if we just met, he can't leave me! I stand up and run to the bedroom, sitting beside him.

"What is it?" It's so weirdly easy to don't yell at him!

"I… I just don't want to die alone. Please, stay with me… OUTCH!" Trying to distract him from the idea of death, I pinch his wound. "Why the fuck did you do this?"

"Well… it means that you still alive, as long as it hurts."

"You are the cheapest bitch ever, Gogo. Do what you want, ok? Just stop hurting me."

"Okay. I will stay here and read a book meanwhile you die. Slowly and painfully… terrible, isn't it?" I honestly don't know why am I saying this. It's horrible and disgusting, I know… but I need to give Yuya strength to try and live.

"Can you please stop saying this? I know I am going to die, so it's unnecessary."

"You will not die. You can keep a dialogue, you can see me, you stopped bleeding and you are taking medicines… within a few days you are going to be fine." I whisper before lie beside him and look at the ceiling. "Just have a sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

Yuya needs only a few seconds to fall asleep. And he sleeps like a baby, rolling over me and hugging me. God! How the hell can he be older than me? He looks so young and childish!

"Kyou…" He whispers. Who the fuck is Kyou? Anyway, I just need a hug, isn't it? So I hug him and fall asleep as well.


End file.
